covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Bruce Riedel
|birth_place = Queens, New York, USA |death_date = |death_place = |residence = |nationality = |ethnicity = |citizenship = American |other_names = |known_for = |education = |alma_mater = Brown University Harvard University Royal College of Defence Studies |employer = |occupation = Academian, counter-terrorism expert, and author |title = |religion = |website = |footnotes = }} Bruce Riedel (born 1953- ) is one of America's leading experts on U.S. security, South Asia, and counter-terrorism. He is currently a senior fellow in the Saban Center for Middle East Policy at the Brookings Institution, and a professor at Johns Hopkins School of Advanced International Studies. He also serves as a senior adviser at Albright Stonebridge Group. Bruce, a former Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) analyst and counter-terrorism expert, served in the Agency for 29 years until his retirement in 2006. He has advised four presidents advising on Middle East and South Asian issues in the White House on the staff of the National Security Counsel (NSC). He is a contributor to several periodicals and an author of books examining topics related to his areas of expertise — counter-terrorism, Arab-Israeli relations, Persian Gulf security, and South Asia, especially India and Pakistan. Biography Youth and education Riedel was born in 1953 in Queens, New York. He was just a year old when his father — a political adviser at the United Nations — moved his family to Jerusalem and later to Beirut. After much travel, Riedel obtained a B.A. (1975, Brown University) in Middle East history and an MA (1977, Harvard) in Medieval Islamic history. From 2002 to 2003, he attended the Royal College of Defense Studies in London. Career CIA years : 1977 - 2006 In 1977, Riedel commenced a career as an analyst for the CIA, where he spent most of his professional life. After serving 29 years, he retired in 2006. During his tenure at the CIA he held several positions, including: * Special Advisor, NATO, Brussels, Belgium (2003–2006) * Member, Royal College of Defense Studies, London, UK (2002–2003) * Special Assistant to the President and Senior Director for Near East and North African Affairs, National Security Council (2001–2002) * Special Assistant to the President, and Senior Director for Near East Affairs on the National Security Council (1997–2001) * Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Near East and South Asian Affairs, Office of the Secretary of Defense (1995–1997) * National Intelligence Officer for Near East and South Asian Affairs at the National Intelligence Council (1993–95) * Director for Gulf and South Asia Affairs, National Security Council (1991–1993) * Deputy Chief Persian Gulf Task Force, Central Intelligence Agency (1990–1991) * Various assignments, Central Intelligence Agency (1977–1990) 2006 - till date Riedel is currently a senior fellow in the Saban Center for Middle East Policy at the Brookings Institution, and a professor at Johns Hopkins School of Advanced International Studies. He also serves as a senior adviser at Albright Stonebridge Group. Riedel served as a policy adviser to the 2008 presidential campaign of Barack Obama. In February 2009, Obama appointed him chair of White House review committee formed to overhaul U.S. policy on Afghanistan and Pakistan. In 2011, he served as an expert advisor to the prosecution of al Qaeda terrorist Omar Farooq Abdulmutallab in Detroit. In December 2011, Prime Minister David Cameron asked him to advise the United Kingdom’s National Security Council on Pakistan. On 14 February 2012, in an article for American news website The Daily Beast, Riedel quoted former ISI chief, Gen. (retired) Ziauddin Khwaja, as saying that former Pakistani President Pervez Musharraf "knew bin Laden was in Abbottabad". Honors *Secretary of Defense Distinguished Service Medal (1997) *Distinguished Intelligence Medal (2001) *Department of State Meritorious Honor Award (2006), for work in the intelligence and defense communities Publications Riedel is a contributor to several journals and magazines; and an author of several books. *[http://www.brookings.edu/research/articles/2007/05/terrorism-riedel Al Qaeda Strikes Back], (Brookings Institution Press, May/June 2007) *[http://www.amazon.com/The-Search-Al-Qaeda-Leadership/dp/0815704518/ The Search for al Qaeda: Its Leadership, Ideology and Future], (Brookings Institution Press, 2008 hardcover and 2010 paperback) *[http://www.amazon.com/Which-Path-Persia-American-Strategy/dp/0815703414 Which Path to Persia: Options for a New American Strategy Toward Iran], (Brookings Institution Press, June 2009) *[http://www.amazon.com/The-Arab-Awakening-Transformation-Institution/dp/0815722265 The Arab Awakening: America and the Transformation of the Middle East], (Brookings Institution Press, July 2009) *[http://www.amazon.com/Deadly-Embrace-Pakistan-America-Future/dp/0815722745/ The Deadly Embrace: Pakistan, America and the Future of the Global Jihad], (Brookings Institution Press, 2011 hardcover and 2012 paperback) Personal life Riedel is married and lives in the US. His wife, whom he met at the CIA, continues to work at the agency as a Middle East analyst. References Obama team works to overhaul Afghanistan-Pakistan policy, The Los Angeles Times, 2009-02-11 PRESS BRIEFING BY BRUCE RIEDEL, AMBASSADOR RICHARD HOLBROOKE, AND MICHELLE FLOURNOY ON THE NEW STRATEGY FOR AFGHANISTAN AND PAKISTAN Behind Analyst’s Cool Demeanor, Deep Anxiety Over American Policy CFR.org -Bruce O. Riedel profile Bruce Riedel Bio : Senior Fellow, Foreign Policy, Saban Center for Middle East Policy Did Musharraf know bin Laden's hiding place?, CNN-IBN Al Qaeda Strikes Back, Brookings Institution Pakistan’s Musharraf Has Been Accused of Knowing Osama bin Laden’s Hideout by Bruce Riedel Feb 14, 2012 Musharraf ‘knew Bin Laden was in Abbottabad’: Former ISI chief }} External links *Articles by Bruce Riedel from Council on Foreign Relations *Al Qaeda Strikes Back by Bruce Riedel, Foreign Affairs, May/June 2007 *A New Pakistan Policy: Containment by Bruce Riedel, New York Times, October 15, 2011 Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American academics Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Brown University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty ar:بروس ريدل de:Bruce Riedel